


Lover's Fate

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This was a request from tumblr. They wanted me to have some Azura/Ryoma as lovers before the Events of Fates. But when time comes of Corrin's return, he decided to choose with Nohr (and not Hoshido this time) and Azura joins them. She also doesn't know that she is pregnant with Ryoma's children. Twins Shiro and Shigure. Well, this was the best I could come up with. The whole pregnancy thing could have been written better. I’m really sorry. Within the past five hours, this could have been written a whole ton better. I don’t know what I was going for, it just ended up this way. I actually had to look up on Google what the chapters were like. It has been so long since I’ve played Conquest. Oh boy. Maybe I’ll write a sequel to it some other time. This should have been written better.





	Lover's Fate

Azura laid in her bed, waiting for Ryoma to come back. As busy as he was, he wasn’t gone for long. He just needed to talk to his mother about upcoming events. She turned on her back as he slid the door open. He smiled and placed himself over her. 

“Hello, My Dear.” Azura said. 

“Hello.” Ryoma said, kissing her lips. 

“Mm.” She moaned, lowly, as she kept kissing him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too. And I could love you a lot more without your kimono on.” 

“Heh, of course you would. Though, I’m the same way with you.” 

As they kept kissing, she reached for his waist band to take it off. He let the kimono fall off. He did the same to her. They tried to keep quiet as possible. No one knew of their relations or how long they have been doing this. It’s been at least a couple of years since they’ve gotten together, but only a few months since they’ve gone this far with their relations. The last person that they wanted to tell was Takumi. He wouldn’t have dealt with this very well. 

Instead of leaving the room at the break of dawn, like he always does, he stayed next to her. Ryoma picked up some of her hair and let it fall back on her face. He loved looking her in the morning. The way the sun hit her face, the way she would crinkle her nose when it got to warm, her little soft moan when she woke up. 

“Morning, My Love.” Ryoma said. 

“Good-morning.” Azura replied. 

They chatted for a little bit before Ryoma disappeared, trying not to show that he was with her the night before. They went about their days, trying their best to pretend. They went a month or to without showing anything. After a fateful encounter, they didn’t see much of each other. 

“You are the Ocean’s grey waves. Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach.” Azura sang. 

Corrin felt entranced by the song and walked up to the riverside. He walked up to her. “You are a beautiful singer.” He said. 

“Ah!” She said. She turned around, giving him a sorrowful, but harrowing look on her face. 

“Uh, I’m sorry for startling you. I’m Corrin.” 

“I feel like I know you from somewhere.” 

“Uh, sorry.” 

“Oh my, I’m sorry. I never introduced myself. Forgive me. My name is Azura. I’m the former Princess of Nohr.” 

“H-How is that possible?! I would have known about it!” 

“I’m afraid I’ve been here for a long time. After you got kidnapped, the Hoshidans retaliated and kidnapped me.” 

“Gods, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I may be a hostage, but I’ve been happy here. Queen Mikoto made sure that I felt as though I was her own daughter. She didn’t like the idea of me being one.” 

“Hm.” 

“Is everything alright.” 

“Yeah. I just don’t feel any connection here.” 

“It’s okay. I’d feel the same way if I went back to Nohr.” 

“I wonder what I’m going to do.” 

The two walked back to the palace, meeting up with their family. They talked and talked. 

“So where have you been?” Ryoma asked. 

“We’ve been by the lakeside. I met Azura!” Corrin replied. 

“That’s well and good.” 

“Yeah! She has an amazing singing voice.” 

“That she does. The best I have ever heard.” 

Azura tried to hide her blush, but it didn’t go so well. 

“That isn’t something you see everyday.” Ryoma teased. 

She didn’t say anything. She just listened to what Mikoto had to say and followed a few of her siblings to the town. She did feel a little woozy, but she paid no mind to it. Maybe she was getting sick. 

After a while, something terrible happened, Queen Mikoto died and Corrin turned into a dragon. While she had other emotions, other ones came. She felt a little sick. She felt like throwing up. She had said something to Corrin, but she doesn’t think it mattered. She didn’t think he could hear her. The battle became worse when the boss died. 

Azura walked up to Corrin, singing to try to calm him down. “You are the Ocean’s grey wave’s.” 

Ryoma ran up to her, trying to stop her. He knew what that song did to her. He remembered her telling him. “No! Azura stop!” 

She put up a barrier to push him back. She looked at him with great sorrow. She only hoped that he knew she was sorry. “You are the Ocean’s grey waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore.” She sang again. 

Corrin the hit her and she screamed out in pain, falling to the ground. 

“Yet the waters ever change.” She sang some more. 

He the put his claws on her neck. Azura heard Sakura scream, but she couldn’t do anything. 

“If you’re going to kill me, do it as yourself.” 

Corrin finally came back to his senses. They talked it out a bit. He finally regained some of the memories he had as a child. He knew what he had to do. Kaze gave them some grave news. The Nohrians have invaded. They all decided to go face them. Azura stayed behind. She still wasn’t feeling good. She actually felt worse.The Nohrian royals were there. They had bickered with each other, saying that Corrin was their bother, not theirs. Nothing was being done. The only thing that was done, was the choice he had to make. Which side he had to pick. 

“I-I choose Nohr.” Corrin said. 

“What!?” Ryoma yelled. 

“See! I knew he was a traitor!” Takmui yelled. 

“Welcome home.” Xander said. 

“You can’t have my brother!” Hinoka yelled. 

“Your brother? How wrong of you darling?” Camilla said. 

“C-Corrin?” Sakura asked. 

“Yay! We can play together again!” 

The bickering subsided and the war had broken out. They fought until the last person retreated. Corrin sighed, hoping this would all end well. That idealism, is what gets to him. 

“Sorry I had to come in a little late.” Azura apologized. 

“It’s alright. The fighting is done.” Corrin said. 

“As much as I want to stay. I have to leave, but I’ll see you again.” 

“When?” 

“I don’t know. I must hurry.” 

“Very well.” 

Azura made her way back to the palace only to be met with cruel stares from the Hoshidan people. She heard them whispering “traitor,” “witch,” “we shouldn’t have trusted her.” She sighed and walked through it. She knew this was going to happen. She didn’t want to make the decision she made, but she felt as she had to. 

“Azura!” Ryoma yelled out. 

“Ryoma!” Azura said. She was scared. What was his reaction going to be? “I-I can explain!” 

“You better! What the hell were you doing?!” 

“Ryoma…” She said. Her headache wasn’t getting any better with him yelling. “Please, calm your voice.” 

“Why should I? You betrayed us!” 

“Ryoma please.” She pleaded. She heard a few more words come out of his mouth, but she couldn’t make it out. “Ryoma.” She said softly, before fainting. 

“Azura!” He caught her and took her to her room. It wasn’t until nightfall she woke up. 

She woke up with their whole family near them. She avoided eye contact with all of them. Ryoma most of all. 

“Uh.” She mustered out. 

“What happened?” Ryoma asked, concerned. 

“I, I don’t know.” Azura replied. “I just don’t feel good.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Takumi yelled. “Why did you side with the Nohrians, you traitor!” 

“Ease brother.” Ryoma said. 

“No! No! I want to know why Azura! Why?” 

“I don’t know. I felt,” she paused, “something between me and Corrin. I just wanted to protect him.” 

“That’s not reason enough!” 

“Takumi, stop.” 

“No!” 

“Then leave.” 

“Ugh, fine! I knew she was a traitor the day she came to us!” 

“Go.” 

Takumi then left. As did the other two. Ryoma stayed behind, wanting to get more out of her. 

“Azura, I know you want to protect him, but this is what he choose. You can’t do much for him now.” 

“I know. I’ll stay here if I may.” 

“Of course. I’ll do my best to clear all of this, but I can’t do it alone.” 

“I know.” 

Ryoma gave her a kiss, which led into something more. She had a feeling this would be the last time she would feel his tender, warm touch. She loved the feeling of his kisses going lower and lower down her body and the feeling him inside her. He loved it when she pulled his hair and when she touched him places he wouldn’t let others. Her caring cold touches. They didn’t care who heard their moans and groans. They just wanted to be together once again and hopefully forever. 

She loved him. She loved him with her whole heart. His kindness, his leadership, calmness. Even the flaws he has, never resting, being bullheaded, sometimes being irrational. She loved all of it. They had their problems, yes, but they always fixed it. 

The next day, when Azura appeared in public, everyone yelled at her and threw stuff at her. Ryoma and the rest tried their best to tell them otherwise. But it wasn’t working. Nothing was working. She stayed inside, hoping nothing bad would happy. One night, some Hoshidan soldiers kidnapped her and took her somewhere far away from their home. 

“I guess it’s fate to be tossed aside. Such treachery, but I don’t blame them. I don’t think anyone will trust me. All I want to see is Ryoma, even though that won’t be possible anymore. Mother, Father…” Azura said to herself. “I’m coming home.” 

She looked around, seeing that a battle was taking place. She stayed where she was. She was going to meet a fate of hers. Either to die or somehow manage to survive. She didn’t really care either way. Once the battle had ended, Corrin met up with her. 

“Hello Corrin, it’s nice to see you again.” Azura said. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” Corrin said. “How did you end up here?” 

“After the war broke out, I went home, but I was met with betrayal. I don’t really blame them, even after what Ryoma and the others have done to for me. A few days later, Hoshidan soldiers kidnapped me and I just ended up here.” 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. Only if you didn’t get caught up in all of this.” 

“It’s alright. I’m hoping I can join up with the rest of you.” 

“Of course!” 

The two meet up with the others. Though, Azura was still feeling a little bad. She did end up throw up. And when they offered her food and water, she wasn’t able to keep it down. They took to her back to the castle, explaining everything to King Garon and hoping for the best. 

Ryoma sighed, knowing none of this was going well. At every chance that he had, the Nohrians were slipping out of his hands. Azura was slipping out of his hands. He had no idea where she went or why she disappeared. All he wanted was to see her again. He loved her so much. Her singing voice, her presence, her kindness, everything she was. He also loved her coldness, being secretive, bluntness. He loved them all. They had their problems, but they always fixed it. 

“Brother?” Hinoka asked. “You’re brooding. I haven’t seen you act like this since the first time we lost Corrin.” 

“Sorry. This isn’t about Corrin.” Ryoma replied. 

“Is it about Azura.” 

“Yes.” 

“We all miss her, but you seem hurt the most. She left us.” 

“We will get her back.” 

“You don’t know that. For all we know she could be with the Nohrians.” 

“We will. She would never betray us like that. She wouldn’t betray me like that.” 

“Ryoma…” 

“Please leave.” 

“Okay.” 

Hinoka slowly left, making sure that he was alright. From the distant, she could her a low sounding sob coming from his room. She sighed and knew that there was something more between the two of them. Ryoma looked at the moon remembering a dance that he had with Azura. 

They danced under the moonlight while she sang a little. They had made their way to a pound where he somehow fallen into. She could hear her laughing. She tried to help him up, but he pulled her into the water with them. She had only laughed harder. 

Ryoma frowned and felt the tears roll down his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t going to get sleep tonight. It would only be of dreams of the two of them. Instead, he planned for the next couple of battles. He only hoped that one of them had worked. 

Azura and the others walked around the familiar grounds trying to get back home. They were only met with the Hoshidan army. She sighed and wasn’t up to all of this. Even though she was able to eat food again, she couldn’t stop. She had gained a lot of wait, but it didn’t go to the places she thought it would, her stomach and around there. 

They had seen Elise wasn’t feeling great either and that they needed to get her medicine, but Ryoma wasn’t having it. It may be a low point for him, but he wasn’t going to give them medicine unless they were going to give Corrin back. They fought. Not surprising. Azura was able to get to see Ryoma one last time. 

“I’ve had a bad feeling about this. Hinoka and Takumi said that you were with the Nohrian army. The Nohrian blood flowing through your veins lends to the betrayal. Know that I will not forgive you for it.” Ryoma said. 

“Ryoma.” Azura said with sweet sorrow. 

The sound of her voice hurt him greatly. 

“I’m not…I’ll never…Think of it as you will. I’m forever grateful for your family for treating me with love and care. I loved all of you. I loved you. I love you.” 

“Azura…Creating a lovely farewell. I wish I could forget all of the time we spent together. Alas, I can never. Enough of this. We must battle.” 

“Ryoma.” She muttered one last time. 

He saw what she looked like and had a feeling about something. So instead of battling like he said, he let her escape. He had his doubts. He didn’t think it would be possible. He only hoped that she could be great with them. 

They had finally were able to give the medicine to Elise. She was able to tell them about a strange dream. Azura sighed and went on her way. A healer checked on her and gave her some news. She was shocked. She should have noticed it earlier. The kicks she felt, she disregarded them as her stomach hurting. She couldn’t believe she would be pregnant. There was only one person would could be the father. He was the only one she was serious with. 

Azura never did tell anyone about it. Not for a long time. No one ever pried her about it. They knew she wasn’t going to tell them. Her sickness only got worse when she was on the boat heading towards Hoshido. Even though she wanted to fight and help find the invader, no one allowed her to. When every thing was over and Shura was with them, they heard a scream from below deck. Azura was going into labor. 

Everyone was in shock. Elise didn’t know how to help with the birthing process. Luckily Shura was. He helped out with everything making sure that the children came out alright. She ended up with twins. 

“What are you going to name them?” Elise asked. 

“Shiro and Shigure.” She said. She held Shiro, her oldest son, while Corrin held her youngest son, Shigure. “My sons.” She sighed. Azura was never going to tell Ryoma about it. She only hoped that he wouldn’t find out about it. 

“Is everything alright right, dear?” Camilla asked. 

“Yes.” She replied. 

“Your children are so cute! I’m going to spoil you two rotten!” 

Azura faintly smiled. This is not how she wanted things to go. They finally got to Hoshido. They decided to make their next plan of attack. They made their way through forests, lairs, forts, and finally back to the palace. Azura really didn’t want to be here. She especially didn’t want her children here. She didn’t have much of an option. She wasn’t about to trust a stranger with her new born children. 

Azura made a decision, she went to her old room and placed her children there. She made sure that there was no possible way that anyone could get near them. She was only met with Ryoma. It was strange. He didn’t attack her. He only went into the room. He saw the children, knowing that his suspicions were right. He thought he only had one child, but he had two. 

“Azura.” Ryoma said. 

She didn’t say anything. He walked into the room and held them both. His sons. The only time he will be able to see them, to hold them, to kiss them. He loved them. He loved them dearly. He laid them back on the floor and looked at Azura. 

“Shiro and Shigure.” She said. “Our oldest is Shiro.” 

“My sons…I will protect you. I will not allow anyone come towards you.” 

Ryoma gave Azura one last kiss and left them. He knew this would be his end. He waited for Corrin to come and to face his last battle. He stayed in his spot with him and waited for the right time to attack. He wasn’t going to listen to him, not after Hinoka’s ‘death.’ 

“Brother! Please listen to me!” Corrin pleaded. 

“I am no brother of yours. You will pay for everything you have done.” 

“Brother!” 

Azura ran up to the door trying to pry it open. It wouldn’t budge. She heard their screams, their cries, Corrin pleading for this to end. It soon became quiet. Everyone stopped in their tracks. She didn’t hear anything coming from the other room. She did something she hardly ever does, she started to sob uncontrollably. She moved as soon as the door opened. She cried even harder when she saw Ryoma in a pool of his own blood. Azura ran over to him and held onto him. 

“Azura…I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to stop him from doing what he did.” Corrin said sorrowfully. “Now please compose yourself. Father is here. Remember? I hope he hasn’t seen the way you have been acting.” 

“I..I’m sorry. You’re right.” 

Azura picked herself up and composed herself. She stayed back when everyone went to the throne room. She wiped the tears off her faces. She laid Ryoma on his back and grabbed the Raijinto out of his abdomen. It hurt to see his lifeless face. He has never been so cold. She placed her head on his chest and cried a little more. It was quiet and she continuously heaved. Azura couldn’t believe she lost her love. 

She cleaned his sword of his blood and sheathed it. She tied it around her hip and walked on. She knew that the war was finally ending. She saw that they were fighting the Empty King. Azura discussed with Corrin a plan. She started to sing, which helped weaken Garon. It took sometime and the war ended. Azura grabbed her children and disappeared from everyone. She didn’t go to Xander’s coronation, she went to the place she was born. A country only she knew about. 

It was still ridden with possessed people and Faceless. She hide out in a run down house with her children. Thankfully it was far away enough, and hidden well, that no one could harm her and the twins. She laid near them and sang them a song. Before she fell asleep she casted a spell to talk to Corrin one last time. She placed Ryoma’s sword near one child and her pendent near the other. 

This was her kingdom now. Azura knew that it would be one of theirs. Hopefully they could find peace when she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. They wanted me to have some Azura/Ryoma as lovers before the Events of Fates. But when time comes of Corrin's return, he decided to choose with Nohr (and not Hoshido this time) and Azura joins them. She also doesn't know that she is pregnant with Ryoma's children. Twins Shiro and Shigure. Well, this was the best I could come up with. The whole pregnancy thing could have been written better. I’m really sorry. Within the past five hours, this could have been written a whole ton better. I don’t know what I was going for, it just ended up this way. I actually had to look up on Google what the chapters were like. It has been so long since I’ve played Conquest. Oh boy. Maybe I’ll write a sequel to it some other time. This should have been written better.


End file.
